1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard separable into two parts in which an angle between its two parts can be changed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a separable keyboard in which an angle between its two parts can be changed, and in which the angle can be varied in discrete multiple steps according to the users' physical need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable instruments which are generally used are compact in size in order to input or output information in any place and at any time for fast information processing and information communication, and there is a trend toward increasing demand for these portable instruments. In an effort to provide for compact size and light weight of the instrument, a keyboard of a portable computer such as a notebook PC which emphasizes light weight and compactness, is fixed.
Earlier efforts such as represented by the Pollitt references, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,991 and 5,267,127, have a personal computer having a keyboard which is separable into two parts. I have noted that the two parts of the keyboard are permanently attached together and are not separable from the remainder of the computer. In addition, the angle between the two parts of the keyboard is continuously adjustable rather than being discretely adjustable in incremental steps.
More recent efforts such as found in the three Chung references, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,361,082, 5,388,921, and 5,519,570, all disclose similar structures of computer keyboards in which the keyboards are divided into two or more portions which may be rotatable and removable. I have observed that none of the Chung references teaches or suggests keyboards which are movable in discrete increments nor do they have slots for containing pins attached to the keyboard portions causing the pins to move linearly.